


Bent, Not Broken

by ShaneVansen



Category: Standoff
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emily's words to Jensen, Matt has to know.  <i>Lie to Me</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent, Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: mentions canon past non-con of a secondary character. Non-graphic, but if that bothers you then best to hit that 'back' button now.
> 
> Many thanks to Ro and Phrenitis for beta-type advice, and to Alianne for sharing the Standoff love and ~~nagging~~ encouraging me to post this (for her own nefarious purposes, but still).
> 
> Spoilers for _Heroine_ and _Lie to Me_; takes place just after Jensen is shot.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ October 2007.

After Cheryl shoots him a look that he roughly interprets as _what the hell are you still doing here?_, it takes Matt all of two minutes to find Emily.

She's standing in the shadows, just far enough back from the ambulance that she's outside the circle of light. Even though she seems to be watching the paramedics examining Oliver Marsh, Matt thinks she's a million miles away, but she doesn't even flinch when his hand brushes her lower back. "The kid okay?" he asks, moving to stand next to her.

"He seems to be. I didn't have much time to speak with him, but I don't think Jensen physically hurt him."

"That's good." He means it, too, but his mind is on something else at the moment. "So, up on the roof," he starts, and he feels Emily stiffen. "That wasn't exactly something from the manual."

Right before his eyes he can see her withdrawing, the vulnerable woman from just ten minutes ago disappearing behind the façade of the tough FBI agent. "Sorry I couldn't fill you in on my strategy beforehand but I wasn't exactly expecting my partner to show up. I'll be sure to let Cheryl know this one's on me."

His annoyance at her refusal to just _talk_ to him boils over. "For God's sake, Emily. I'm not asking as your partner, I'm asking as your—"

He cuts himself off because he doesn't really know how to finish that sentence. They stand there in angry silence and all at once Matt thinks of Anya, remembers how quickly Emily had realized the other woman had been raped, how certain she'd been, and the knot in his stomach tightens even more. She might not want to talk about it, but he has to know. "The person you were talking about, up there. Was it… it wasn't…."

Emily saves him from having to say the words. "Alison," she whispers. "It was Alison." She's trembling, eyes shining with tears she refuses to let fall, and Matt hates himself for feeling so relieved that it wasn't _her_.

He pulls her forward and wraps his arms around her, holding her close. She clings to him and he can't remember her ever seeming so small before. The urge to protect her is stronger than usual. For once, he thinks she just might let him try. "You ready to go home?" he asks quietly when she finally stops shaking. It's been a long couple of days and Emily must be exhausted. He certainly is.

She pulls away, swiping at her eyes. "Not yet," she says, turning back to the ambulance. "I'm going to go with Oliver back to HQ, make sure he gets back to his family okay."

"You want me to come with?"

For some reason that earns him a small but sincere smile. "I'll be okay. You finish up here and I'll see you back at the office."

"You'll wait for me?" He doesn't want her to be alone tonight.

Emily touches his cheek, then leans up and kisses him. "I'll wait," she promises, and he's reassured by the honesty in both her gesture and her words.

She begins to walk away but catches Matt by surprise when she turns back around, and suddenly he once again has an armful of Emily. She hugs him quickly and fiercely this time, whispering a thank you in his ear, and is gone before he can react. He watches her climb into the back of the ambulance, thinking he should do something more, but then she looks back at him and Matt knows: they'll be okay.

_\--end--_


End file.
